Elements Academy
by RenTheGreenNinja
Summary: Korra is a legendary athlete. Asami is a transfer from a rival school. At their new school, Elements Academy, the two will find themselves stuck in many a sticky situation. WARNING: Extremely cliché.
1. Chapter 1: New School, New Girl

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. My posting after the first 3 or 4 chapters will be quite irregular so please be patient.**

 **2\. My Tumblr (whoviansaremagic) is where this is originally from but from now on this account and the one on my Tumblr will be on the same chapter instead of my Tumblr being one chapter ahead.**

 **3\. There may be some slight differences between this version and the Tumblr version (this one being more revised) but the changes shouldn't change the plot in any way.**

 **Well, whether you're from my Tumblr or new to my writing, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The world slips away,_

 _Closer to the edge and_

 _Tryin' to find a brighter day_

…

"Video Game Lovesong" by _Nerdyguitarvlogs_ was pumping in the ears of this (almost) Elements Academy newbie. She was average height for her age… statistically speaking. In reality, she was one of the shortest girls in the school. However, that didn't stop this 16 year-old, tan-skinned, Southern Water Tribe native from practically strutting down the hallway. Of course, this wasn't the hallway of the newly built Elements Academy, no, it was the hallway of her home, between her bedroom and the bathroom.

 _I still can't believe that I got accepted,_ she thought as she reread the acceptance letter for the millionth time since she'd gotten it. _I mean, I know that I'm good at sports but full scholarships for_ _ALL 3?! If I hadn't gotten it I would've thought it impossible. Relax Korra, breathe._

The brunette inhaled, rather lazily, as she attempted to calm herself and her racing mind. She had been accepted to Elements Academy for Girls' Soccer, Girls' Basketball, and the soon-to-be-coed Football Team. On top of that, she was the FIRST Water Tribe native to be accepted to the school. There was one other student there who was of Water Tribe ethnicity, but was not born and raised there. His name was Tahno. Korra had met him once before, when they were younger and she has hated him from the start.

Either way, she was going to get a lot of attention when the first day of school rolled around.

 _I like the sound of that. I mean, I am a SUPER AWESOME athlete. Three sports, one in which was an all boys' team 'till I arrived? It's crazy! I'm sooooo nervous._

As she failed to calm herself, Korra walked to the bathroom to get dressed. After about 10 minutes, she came out wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, a black _RWBY_ t-shirt, a grey leather-ish jacket with fur lining, a pair of red and black basketball shoes, and the special black and white snapback she had gotten as a gift along with the Elements Academy t-shirt and acceptance letter (naturally, the snapback had the Elements Academy crest all over it, but there was also another logo on it which was the logo of the school's sponsor).

"FINALLY!" Senna, Korra's mother, yelled, "You've been in your room for nearly half an hour. Now grab your bag, we've got some shopping to do and Professor Tenzin has offered to give us a lift."

"Do we have to do this _now_? Orientation isn't until…", Korra searched through her bag in an attempt to find the acceptance letter with the date.

"Tomorrow", Senna interrupted, "Orientation is tomorrow and you _have_ to be there _in uniform_ so you don't get in trouble."

"Okay, fine, just one thing. Please make sure that I can get the _Boys'_ uniform and NOT THE GIRLS'." Korra responded urgently. She shivered at the thought of wearing a skirt to school everyday.

 _How would I survive?_

"The letter in your bag has a special card giving you permission to purchase the boys' uniform for school. Now let's go before we run out of time. I have to be back by 6:30 so that I can start…"

"My last dinner here." Korra said in an unfocused voice, finally realizing how hard it is to leave home.

"Sadly, yes. Now, LET'S GO!" Senna stated, dragging Korra out with her into to the cold, blizzardy air of the Southern Water Tribe.

"Alright," Korra replied, "Let's get this over with."

…

"Father, have you completed the organization of your documents? I am capable of completing the task for you, if you are in need of services as such. Another option is that either of us complete it once we have returned from the uniform store." A tall, pale girl of only 17 years of age asked her workaholic father in an overly-elegant manner.

"I'm deeply sorry Asami and although you don't have to speak to me in that way I appreciate your efforts in using a more mature way of speaking. However, this is delicate work that not even you know about or need to know about, for the time being." Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, replied, only slightly imitating his daughter's proper tone of voice. "I will be finished soon, please just stay wherever you are and don't go anywhere."

"Okay, I know you're very protective of your delicate work. I'll wait."

So Asami waited, wearing a red, maroon, and black Future Industries outfit that she'd worn all her life. Her father, Hiroshi Sato, was the owner and founder of Future Industries as well as the inventor of the Satomoblie. He had made a fortune off of it and now Asami waited, her raven colored hair flowing neatly against her shoulders, in the main hallway of the Sato mansion.

"Alright aaaaaand, done!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he put the finishing touches on the different files he had been organizing.

"Finally!" Asami replied jokingly.

Her father chuckled as he hurried down the stairs.

"Ouf, I should be more careful now that I'm starting to get older." Mr. Sato said as he nearly fell down the stairs.

As soon as Asami had spotted the slightest hint of her father struggling, she rushed to the bottom of the stairs, ready to aid him.

 _Thank the Spirits for years of defensive training._ Asami thought as she realized, for the hundredth time, how quick and skilled she really was.

Asami's slightly smaller father reached the bottom of the stairs without any more difficulty but when he suggested that he drive Asami quickly and abruptly turned him down saying, "You were just speaking of how old you were getting and if you can't get down the stairs without a hiccup than I don't feel safe having you drive in the middle of rush hour."

When the two of them got out of the house, they reluctantly compromised by taking a taxi. When the cab pulled over, the driver immediately recognized the inventor of the very Satomobile he was driving and greeted them saying, "Hello, Mr. Sato, what a pleasure to meet you, and might this be Asami Sato?"

Asami really didn't feel like talking, but instinctively said, "Yes. Hello, Mr…." She trailed off as she read the name of the driver on the inside of Satomobile. "Mr. Varrick."

Turns out Asami was right about rush hour. It was only 4 PM but Satomobiles still flooded the streets. It took them 30 minutes to get to a place that was normally only a 10 minute Satomobile ride away.

The whole time they sat there listening to the "Mr. Varrick" tell some quite explicit stories and he kept mentioning this one "Zhu Li" character.

Just as Asami was going to ask about it she spotted something big and furry in the sky. "A flying bison." she muttered under her breath unconsciously.

"A what?" her father questioned.

Asami immediately snapped back into reality and showed her father where she had seen it.

"Wow. I think you're right, Asami." was all he could say when he say the beast's silhouette in the sky. "but… someone's riding it."


	2. Chapter 2: A Last and A First

**Author's Note:**

 **I had originally planned to release this chapter next week, but here in America it's Thanksgiving and I figured "What better day than a holiday is there to update a story?" My answer: "None." and so the decision was made final.**

 **Regardless, I am thankful for all of the people who are enjoying the story so far and actually care about my awful writing.**

 **In conclusion, if you celebrate Thanksgiving (of any kind) Happy Thanksgiving! If you don't, Happy Thursday, hope it was a good one!**

 **Oh, and enjoy this new chapter, the next should be out by Monday (but, no promises, sorry).**

* * *

 **A Last and A First**

"Now, Naga, be a good girl, I'll be back by dinner, alright?" Korra told her giant polar-bear dog as she walked away. Before she closed the door she couldn't help but notice a look on Naga's face that said, _Why don't you bring me with you?_

Korra let out a sigh, "Sorry, girl, the shop's in Republic City and we can't get you there safely for a few days, after I leave. So for now, just stay and eat when you get hungry. See you at 6:30!" Korra closed the door before Naga could do anything and quickly jogged over to her mom, who was standing next to a flying bison.

"Professor Tenzin brought this flying bison so that we could get to Republic City to shop and then come back home to finish packing." Senna explained.

"That was quite nice of him." Korra replied as she jumped onto the bison. "What's its name?"

"Oogi," Senna replied, "and for the next few days, he's yours."

"Really? When do I have to give Oogi back to Professor Tenzin?" Korra asked excitedly.

"You don't have to give him back until the start of the second week of school."

"AWESOME!" Korra squealed, which was very unlike her, as she took hold of the reigns. Her mother jumped on with a large purse for the supplies and a nervous look on her face.

"Korra, do you even know how to fly a bison?" Senna asked, fear making her voice tremble.

"Yeah, it's just like Naga, only in the sky. All I need to do is say the word to we'll get Oogi up and running."

"And what word would that be?"

"Yip-yip."

And up they went.

...

They flew over several different cities of the United Republic of Nations before finally reaching Republic City, the biggest and brightest of them all. It was twice the size of the other cities and was mostly on an island. The downtown center had a giant stadium in the middle with golden lights laced on every edge.

Near the apartment complexes there were 2 bigger buildings, the two schools. One had 4 different paint colors. On the front was green, to represent the Earth Kingdom, on the sides were blue and white to represent the Water Tribes and Air Temples, and the back was painted red to represent the Fire Nation. Across the front in big black letters read: "United Nations Academy of Republic City, Home of the Wolfbats."

The other building had multi-colored bricks so that it looked as though the colors continuously changed from white to blue to green to red. Each colored section had the symbol of the nation that it represented in a darker shade of the same color. This school had a marquee on the top that read: "Elements Academy, for those with potential. Proud home of the Fire Ferrets."

As Korra looked in amazement at the spectacular sight that was Republic City, she was speechless. Once her mind finally snapped back to reality all she said was, "Wow, just… wow."

"Isn't this city beautiful?" Senna asked rhetorically, "It's too bad that it still pollutes the air even with the technological improvements companies like Future Industries have made."

Before Korra said anything more she spotted the uniform store and headed down toward the parking garage a few blocks away from it. She headed down, the wind in her hair reminding her of her evening jogs with Naga. She lingered on the thought of home and absent-mindedly landed Oogi at the parking garage's entrance.

"Okay, Oogi, go find a place to rest and stay hidden. You don't want Professor Tenzin to get mad, do you?" Senna said.

It might have been Korra's imagination but she swore she saw the flying bison nod its head 'no' right before it flew high in the air. She watched as Oogi gracefully spiraled 200 feet in the air before flying toward a park to hide behind the bushes. _How do they do it?_ She thought after Oogi finally disappeared into the orange evening sunset.

"Shall we?" Senna asked, breaking Korra from her trance-like state.

"Yeah, let's get to work."

…

"Wha…? How…? I don…," Mr. Sato struggled to put together a coherent sentence after hearing his daughter's words.

"I hope we can find whoever was riding it. Flying bison have become rare over the years." Asami replied, unsure of how her father would react.

"For now, let's just focus on getting your new uniform. Not that I'm mad or anything, it's just… well… You know what? We'll talk about this at home once I have a clear mind again." Asami's normally completely straightforward and focused father stammered.

"Alright then, I'll just get my bag and letter from the trunk and we'll be on our way."

"Yes, let's go."

Hiroshi Sato flashed the signature Sato Smile that had once been the key component in the start of an epic love story with the deceased Mrs. Sato. Asami followed suit, as always, and they walked out toward the store in a comforting silence as they both tried to sort out what Asami had seen.

While walking down the street, Asami swore that she, once again, had seen the unimaginable flying bison soaring in a spiral in the sky and into the distance.

 _Could this be real? I know that they still exist but a flying bison_ here _? In Republic City? What sort of madness could have brought that thing here?_

As the pale girl's mind raced once more, she spotted a particular sight. The sight of two wolftails following suit to a young girl, a little younger than herself, striding into the uniform shop. She stopped for a second, realizing where she was as she read the sign that hung above the heads of her and her father: "Norook's Uniform Shop. From Avatar Aang Elementary to Lord Zuko High, we've got it all."

"Well, here we are. 'Norook's Uniform Shop'." Asami heard her father say through her thoughts. "Let's go get your uniform."

When Asami walked in, she was over-taken by the bright colors of the different schools. There was the orange and red of Lord Zuko High, the green and brown of Toph Beifong Martial Arts Academy, and finally, the black and white of Elements Academy (as well as many others). The Elements Academy was originally going to have different uniforms to represent the different nations and allow the students to choose but most considered it segregation, as they had at the United Nations Academy that Asami used to go to (there, she had to wear red since she had Fire Nation ethnicity).

Once she located the letter in her bag she opened it. She skimmed through it until she found the supply list.

 _2_ _nd_ _years will need the following:_

· _**Year 2 uniform:**_

\- _White collared shirt with black stripes along the seams_

\- _Black tie_

\- _Black and white leather shoes_

\- _White socks with two black stripes on the top (knee length)_

\- _School jacket (either athletic, letterman, or academic)_

\- _**Girls:**_ _Black skirt no more than 2 inches above the knee_

\- _**Boys:**_ _Black slacks and a white belt (remember to have your shirt tucked in at all times)_

\- _All other school merchandise is optional (Ex: hats, wristbands, etc.)_

"Alright father, I'll find the uniform racks for EA." Asami told her father, who was currently observing the backpack section of the store.

"Okay, Asami. Don't take too long, I need to be back before 7:00 PM for a meeting." Her father replied, still preoccupied with the backpacks of the different schools.

As she made her way over to the uniform racks labeled: "Elements Academy: 2nd Year" she spotted the girls' section and waltzed over, her mind content on finding the bison rider.

 _Although I don't believe they would be in here. Most bison riders either live on Air Temple Island or have years of experience with them, too many to have them be high school age, but there's still a possibility._

As she rummaged through the various racks, she spotted an unusual sight.

Just to her right, where the Boys' section for first years of Elements Academy was, was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. As some of you readers may know, this chapter was supposed to come out 2 days ago (Monday). However, my internet was down and I didn't realize that the chapter hadn't been uploaded until today. Either way, PLEEEASE FORGIVE ME!**

 **2\. From here on out (unless I specifically state otherwise), I will try my best to upload new chapters every Monday.**

 **3\. As I've said before, this story is originally from my tumblr (whoviansaremagic) and Chapter 4 of this story is there.**

 **Regardless of everything else, please enjoy Chapter 3: Awkward.**

* * *

 **Awkward**

Korra and Senna walked into the quaint little store, Senna being overwhelmed by how beautifully the different uniforms' colors mixed, while Korra started to stroll through the shop, looking for the plain black and white of her new school. After a few stressful minutes, Korra stopped in front of a sign that stated, _Elements Academy: Boys' Section, 1_ _st_ _Year_.

 _First, shoes, black and white leather shoes._

Korra thought while looking through the different school uniforms' shoes.

 _Man, I wish this could be easi-_ "Ow!"

She exclaimed after bumping into what she thought was a wall. She stumbled to the floor in a mixture of shock and slight pain. Before looking back up, Korra heard a soft, careful voice from above say, "Oh Spirits, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Korra's head shot up (a little too quickly) at the angelic sound, and what she saw dumbfounded her. A tall, pale-skinned girl, whose voice sounded too mature to be in high school, looked back at her with sparkling, emerald-green eyes, filled with pure concern.

The wondrous voice spoke again, "Here, let me help you up."

A gloved hand appeared in front Korra and she reacted instinctively as her brain rebooted. She slowly lifted her hand and gripped the other's, feeling the glove twitch slightly. Without a second thought, Korra was hoisted up and stood in front of (according to her) a legitimate angel. However, Korra simply stared blankly at their conjoined hands.

"I hope I didn't hurt you. I deeply apologize." When Korra heard this, she snapped back to reality and quickly withdrew her hand, stuffing them into her pockets and staring down at her feet.

"N-no, I-it was m-my f-fault." She managed to say.

Her face began to redden as she replayed the scene in her mind again, just to be sure it was real. In an attempt to get her dignity back, Korra looked up at the girl she'd practically run over. Said girl gave her a quizzical look and asked, "Why are you looking in the Boys' section of the store? Do you have an older brother around here?"

This surprised Korra (almost as much as the girl's appearance had), but she calmly responded, "Well, you see, skirts and I don't mix very well so I got Professor Tenzin from Elements Academy to give me this." As she spoke, Korra pulled out the note that she'd gotten with her acceptance letter out of her pocket and presented it to the girl whose name she was oblivious to. Realizing this, Korra mustered the strength to ask, "Um… what's your name?"

The mystery girl was examining the note carefully before being taken aback by the question, literally. She had physically taken a step back after she heard it and, realizing her rudeness, replied, "Oh, I'm sorry, I should've mentioned it earlier. My name is Asami Sato. I will be going to Elements Academy next year as well, as a transfer student." She then returned the note to the strange girl in front of her.

Upon hearing this, Korra said a quiet "Yes." to herself because she might have the chance to see 'Asami' again. After a few silent seconds, the name registered in the Water Tribe girl's mind.

"Sato? As in-"

"The Satomobile? Yes. My father is the founder of Future Industries and, since I am an only child, I am the heiress to the company."

"Only child?" Korra inquired, partially oblivious to the other information.

Before Asami could muster another word, she did a double-take of the tan-skinned girl, not being used to such a simple question.

"Y-yes, I'm an only child. I never got to spend time with children my age very much in primary school."

 _Why did I say that? I can't just spill my guts out to this random stranger._ Asami thought to herself, _I'd normally never say such personal things to a stranger but she's so easy to talk to. I feel like I just want to spend hours on end talking my heart out to her, she seems so friendly. She hasn't wanted any information about my father or his company, she seems to really want to know me._

"I get it," Korra said, bringing Asami back to reality, "being an only child, I mean."

"But you seem so friendly." Asami blurted, having enough self-control to stop at just that.

"Well, I had a few friends, but I come from a pretty small place and the only other person my age was, and still is, a total jerk. Oh, and the name's Korra, by the way."

"Where are you fr-?"

"Asami?"

Said girl whipped her head around to find herself facing her father.

"Oh, sorry sir, I was just apologizing to this girl for running into her."

"Well, as you well know, I'm on a tight schedule, Asami. Just know that we need to leave in…" Mr. Sato inspected his watch before continuing, "15 minutes, so please, finish gathering your school supplies and uniform." Mr. Sato replied, oblivious to Korra's presence.

"Oh, and father, just so you are aware, this is Korra." Asami said, motioning to the nervous Water Tribe girl.

"Hello, Mr. Sato. It's truly a pleasure to meet you." Korra said to him, offering her hand.

" _Avatar_ Korra, I presume? I suppose I should be the one who is pleased." The inventor took the offered hand and shook it, once, before both hands lowered.

Asami's face went from one of nervous neutrality to complete befuddlement.

 _I had no idea that the_ Avatar _was a teenager. Then again, Avatar Aang was only 12 in mind and body, albeit 112 in spirit._

"I sure hope you were respectful to the Avatar, Asami." Mr. Sato continued, now half-glaring at the heiress.

"A-as respectful as always, s-sir." Asami stuttered, face now red with embarrassment and head hung low.

"I'll be done as soon as I possibly can, sir."

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then. It was quite the pleasure to meet you, Avatar Korra."

"You as well, Mr. Sato."

And with that, he left the scene.

As soon as he was out of earshot Asami started, "I'm so deeply sorry, A-avatar Korra. I knew I'd recognized your name from somewhere but-" Asami stopped at the sound of Korra's laughter.

"You don't have to apologize. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the worst Avatar to date." Korra started to lower her head as she spoke.

"Why would you say that?" Asami asked, her voice holding a bit more concern than she intended.

"I don't know, it just feels like I'm doing something wrong… Like I'm somehow less of an _Avatar_ than my predecessors."

Korra: _I've never admitted that to anyone, but_

Asami: _I should be more careful about what I say, but_

K: _She's_

A: _So_

"Different…" the two whispered, trance-like and in sync.

At the sound of each other's voices Asami looked down at the girl in front of her as Korra looked up and, for the first time, their eyes met. For a few seconds they looked into each other's eyes and they both knew that this wouldn't be the last time they met.

Korra, realizing that she was staring, quickly looked down at her fur-lined boots and said, "WellIbestgetbacktobusinessitwasnicemeetingyoubye."

Korra's voice snapped Asami back into reality but before Korra could sprint away Asami replied slowly, "You too, _Avatar_ Korra."

Before Korra could get away, Asami offered her hand, and they shook hands awkwardly (neither really wanting to let go), turned away from each other, and went back to shopping, Asami on the Girls' side and Korra on the Boys'.


	4. Chapter 4: Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. The next chapter (Chapter 5) may not be out on time because Chapter 6 (which is the next one on my tumblr, whoviansaremagic) will take a bit of time to write.**

 **2\. The next chapter will also be kind of short, sorry.**

 **ANyWaY, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Night and Day**

 _Korra's POV_

Korra was back at her mother's side with an armful of clothes and an odd, emotionless expression on her face. Her mother was about to inquire on it when Korra simply strode past her with an 'all business, no talk' look to her (in reality, however, Korra was simply flustered and didn't want to bother with talking to anyone). As such, Senna did nothing as Korra walked in and out of the dressing room, grabbing only what she needed, only when she needed it. After a little over an hour of this awkward silence, Korra had gathered all of her school supplies and carried them over to the cashier, card in hand.

Having purchased their things, Senna and Korra got back onto Oogi and flew all the way back to the Southern Water Tribe in relative silence, and, at 6:30 sharp, arrived at the door of their home. When they got inside, Korra was back to her normal self and smiled at her mother, who was walking toward the kitchen to prepare dinner, while walking to her room to pack her things.

…

"Alright, NOODLES!" Korra exclaimed excitedly, sitting down at the dinner table for the special meal her mother had prepared as a sort of parting gift. That dinner, of course, being traditional Southern Water Tribe Noodles for Korra since it was her favorite food.

As she ate, Korra and her mother shared some small talk and jokes, but Korra's mind was about 95% focused on the angel she'd seen at the uniform store earlier.

 _Asami..._

...

 _Asami's POV_

It was the most beautiful place Asami had ever seen. Bushes of vibrantly colored wild flowers sprung up along the sides of the rocky, natural pathway she strode. A strong hand held her own and tugged her along, beckoning for her to follow. Asami looked up, the bright, cyan blue eyes of her leader sparkling with childish adventure and wonder. When their gaze met, the girl smiled softly, wolftails swaying ever-so slightly in the wind. She opened her mouth, as if to say something and then –

 _I'm still tryin' my best,_

 _Still tryin' to find my way back to your door_

Asami groaned in agony and disappointment at the familiar sound of her phone alarm. Blindly reaching out a hand, she grabbed at nothing but air until she found her phone and turned the alarm off. Still upset about her ruined slumber, Asami crawled out of her massive, curtained, black and red bed.

Pulling back said curtains, Asami stood, still quite sleepy-eyed and swaying, and (instead of getting into her usual Future Industries jumpsuit, gloves, and boots) got dressed into a simple marron and black flannel, black skinny jeans, and simple black Converse™.

Looking back at the digital clock on her nightstand, Asami read:

 _Saturday, August 22_ _nd_ _, 8:02 AM_

 _Only 2 more days until I might see the_ Avatar _again. I wish I could bend time and make it go faster._

Sighing at her own thoughts, Asami strapped on her messenger bag, grabbed her motorcycle helmet, and headed downstairs to the garage, where her bike waited for her.

"Asami? Where are you out to so early on a Saturday?"

Asami stopped in her tracks, standing in the threshold of the garage, and slightly frustrated that she'd been caught. Whenever she got caught, Asami _had_ to ask if her father needed anything, and Asami never escaped her father, who now stood only a few feet behind her.

"Just going into town to explore. Would you like anything, father?"

She already knew the answer though…

"No, I don't need anything."

 _Of cour- wait… What?!_

"A word of advice though; if you're looking for something though, it may already be gone. You may go now."

Still partially flabbergasted, Asami attempted to make an acceptable response, but simply responded with, "Uh… okay. I mean, thank you father. I plan to be back around noon and will contact you if my plans change."

"Always be prepared for surprises, Asami, you never know what could happen."

And with that, he turned around and walked back into the Sato mansion.

After a few seconds of mindless staring, Asami regained her composure, hopped onto her Satocycle, and rode into town, determined to find a certain someone.


	5. Chapter 5: The Suspense

**Author's Note:**

 **1\. Once again, I'm very sorry for the short chapters but I PROMISE that Chapter 6 will be MUCH LONGER.**

 **2\. (If I input the final touches in time) Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Very soon. I may even put it up later tonight, I don't know.**

 **3\. I'm going to keep this site and the story on my Tumblr blog (whoviansaremagic) on the same chapters now because, even though I've been good about it, I forget to upload here, like this chapter, which has been on my Tumblr for months but I completely forgot about it for here.**

 **4\. Lastly, I plan to focus more on writing but my real life has been getting in the way with that recently (not like that's a real excuse, I'm mainly just lazy and procrastinate A LOT).**

 **Anyway, please enjoy this short sweet new chapter, "The Suspense"**

* * *

 **"The Suspense"**

 _Korra's POV_

"I'm all fired up and ready to go!" Korra exclaimed excitedly, sliding at a stop by Oogi and practically chucking the last of her belongings onto the flying bison's back. While Senna was still inside, Korra snuck to the basement where Naga was. Naga, being as cheery as ever, literally jumped up and down as Korra grabbed a catfish from the fishing net that hung on the wall. Korra tossed it up, causing Naga to leap and catch it in mid-air. However, she landed on Korra and effectively licked her face raw.

"Okay, you're welcome, you big dummy. Remember, it'll be your turn to travel tomorrow."

At this, Naga's normally ecstatic expression fell, and she slumped over, now laying to the left of Korra.

"It's only a day, you'll be fine, buddy. Just remember to badger mom so she won't forget, K?" Korra said, trying to sound uplifting while a hint of resentment showed in her voice.

"Korra? Honey, we need to get going before it gets dark. Are you coming?"

"Bye, Naga." Korra whispered as she expertly scaled the ladder that lead outside and hopped atop Oogi, all before Senna had reached the door.

"Come on, mom, I want to get back to Republic City!" Korra replied, a bright smile shining on her face.

"Oh, you can't fool me, Korra, I know you'll miss this trainwreck of a village while you're gone."

"Alright, alright, Mom, you caught me, but I still do want to go! Everything's so alive there." Korra exclaimed, grabbing Oogi's reins and helping her mother to climb atop the bison.

"Yip-yip, Oogi."

And off to Republic City they flew.

 _Asami's POV_

She loved the look of the lively, vibrant market on a Saturday morning. All of the different people, benders, non-benders, Fire Nation with red clothes, Earth Kingdom with green clothes, Air Temples with red and yellow robes, and Southern Water Tribe with light blue clothes and wolftails. Yes, this was the life. Ridding her motorcycle through the streets was quite – hold on… Southern Water Tribe?

Asami's emerald-green eyes widened when a certain wolftailed Avatar came to mind and, as soon as she possibly could, she pulled over, threw her helmet off and looked down the street. Sure enough, running (childishly) towards a cabbage stand, was the same tan-skinned girl that had flooded Asami's dreams during the night, and her thoughts during the day. Struggling behind said girl, however, was a woman with an almost familial similarity to her, but she seemed a bit older.

 _That's probably her mother._

And with that, Asami zoomed to the nearest place to park her bike (which, luckily enough for her, was only about a block away) and started her jog towards the cabbage stand.

* * *

 **I almost forgot, if anyone can guess what the first line that Korra says is a reference to, I'll upload Chapter 6 in the morning. OK, that's it, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Market

**Author's Note:**

 **Hallo, I think you can tell I'm terrible at keeping promises but it's mainly because I forgot about Super Bowl Sunday and wasn't home all day (not that my excuse really matters).**

 **Anyway, as a sort of compensation for that I'm going to try and upload more regularly (at least once a week) but don't expect anything. It just, might happen, it depends on how much I can pump out now that I'm feeling more creative.**

 **Lastly, please enjoy Chapter 6: The Market...**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Market

In the midst of early morning, of all in the crowded streets of the farmer's market, there were 2 certain young people who were looking for the same thing. Each other. The tall, raven-haired one elegantly glided through the crowd, people parting upon recognition. Normally, it bothered her but today, she needn't bother with such simple-minded problems. Today, she was on the hunt for wolftails, and she'd spotted them.

Meanwhile, said wolftailed girl absent-mindedly looked through the different stands, some with exotic, strange-looking fruits and vegetables, others with meat prepared hundreds of different ways (and one with an overprotective cabbage vendor). She was supposed to be buying food for her apartment in the city, the one she'd be staying in for the next 4 years of her life. In reality, however, she was hoping against hope that the so-called, Asami, whom she'd met the previous day, would be roaming the simple (albeit busy) market of downtown Republic City. Luckily for her, she was about to find exactly what she was looking for.

Korra looked up from the cabbage that she'd been "inspecting" at the sound of footsteps running behind her. She turned around, absolutely bewildered by what she thought was a hallucination, but no, it was real. It was Asami, 'nonchalantly' walking towards her, though obviously not trying to draw attention to herself with her simple flannel and jeans. Korra felt the world around her crumble to dust around the only thing that mattered to her as the girl approached, seeming as confident as ever, and stood in front of her, face slightly tensed, eyes filled with childish delight.

"Oh, hey, it's Korra, right?" she exclaimed, her voice as musical to Korra's ears as ever. "I'm just kidding, how could I forget the Avatar's name? Anyway, I didn't know you were still in the city." Korra, being distracted by the goddess that stood in front of her, responded with a simple, "Yeah…" before coming back to her senses.

"I mean, yes, I'll be staying in my new apartment now, it's not far from school, about a 20 minute bus ride."

"20 minutes? Do you ride the bus?"

"Yeah, it takes a bit but I'll find a better way eventually."

This got Asami's brain gears a-turnin' for a moment.

 _If she has to get ready 20 minutes before the bus leaves and the stop is a few minutes from the complex by school, plus the time it takes to get ready, she'd have to be up almost 2 hours before school starts. Of course, I could always –_

"- take her to school." Asami whispered.

"What?" Korra asked instinctively, not quite being able to hear what she had said.

"Oh, nothing," Asami chuckled, "I was just thinking that I could take you to school since you'd have to be up so early just to catch the bus. Plus there's traffic and a whole bunch of other factors."

 _Did I seriously just say all that? Spirits, I must sound like a bumbling fool._

"What do you take to get to school?" Korra inquired, secretly hoping for a fancy car, ooh, or even a limo.

 _Yeah, limos are –_

"Me? I ride my Satocycle. It's custom-made by me with a little help from my father."

 _What is wrong with me today? First I'm up earlier than normal for a girl I hardly know then I keep rambling and –_

 _She rides a Satocycle to school? And she made it herself? That. Sounds. Awesome._

"Custom-made? Sounds cool. It'd be great if you could take me to school, though, I'd feel the need to offer something in return…"

"No, it's fine, really. I'm 'Asami Sato', remember?" Oh yeah, Korra definitely remembered. "My father would just 'be a gentlemen' and buy it himself for me instead, and besides, you're the first real friend I've had in a while. It's nice to know that someone doesn't just like me for my money and, to me, that's consolation enough."

 _Holy, WHAT DID YOU JUST DOOOO?! Asami, GET. OVER. YOURSELF. Just a simple, 'No need, it's my pleasure' would've been FINE. What if she takes it the wrong way, then she'll think I'm totall-_

"Seriously? How could people not like you? I guess some people really are stupid, huh? Oh, I guess I'll need a way to contact you if you're gonna be taking me to school and all." Korra asked, taking out her phone and offering it to her new friend. Asami took the phone and stared blankly at the screen before responding with an, "Oh, yes, you're right." and quickly typing in her name and number.

As soon as Korra got her phone back she got a message from her mom.

 **We need to get back to the apartment soon, meet me at the park in 5 minutes, please. – Senna**

"Well, I've got to run, I'm not quite settled in yet. See you on Monday?" Korra asked nervously. "On Monday." Asami confirmed.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

**Author's Note: Though I don't know if anyone actually reads these (I sure don't)... Please, please, please, _please_ forgive me. I've been lacking creativity a lot lately and had no idea what to do, plus I wanted to write these Chapters in bulk and then release them on a schedule. Obviously, that didn't work, and it was mainly cause I just didn't know what to write. After writing for such a long period of time, I didn't know where to go with the story.**

 **Okay, regardless of all that, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!**

 **Also, I'm going to try to upload more often now (about once a week) since my creativity has come back to me.**

 **Lastly, thanks for supporting me in e'rything that I do.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Today is simultaneously the best and worst day of her life… the first day at a new school. She doesn't know anybody besides, you-know-who. She subconsciously got ready in her Elements Academy school uniform and ate breakfast at an alarmingly fast rate. The more time she spent getting ready, the faster her heart raced. Soon, she'd see the light of her life, her new best friend and the only other person she truly cared about in the world (besides, you know, her parents). In just a few minutes, they'd see each other and head off to school.

 _(Korra's POV)_

 **Just left, be there in 5. – Asami**

 _Relax, Korra, it'll be fine. Just don't hold on too tightly and you'll be fine. Don't F this up, ok? You may even have a shot with this girl but don't pounce on her._

Even while lost in her anxiety, Korra could hear the hum of a Satocycle outside her apartment complex. She jumped up, grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, skidding to a stop just before she would've crashed into-

"Asami, hey. Thanks in advance for the ride, hopefully we can get our schedules before class starts." Korra said awkwardly but with a smile.

 _Good, Korra, just stick with the small talk._

"Well, hop on then, oh and here." Asami offered Korra a shiny, new blue Satocycle helmet for Korra to wear.

"Oh, yeah, safety first and bleh." Korra laughed as she, quite literally, hopped onto the Satocycle and strapped on the helmet.

"Hold on tight 'cause here we goooo…" Asami yelled over the engine as she sped off to school.

Korra had just barely been able to hold onto Asami before they sped off like a rocket. The whole way there Korra and Asami's hearts beat rapidly and in sync, slightly from fright and mostly from nerves.

As the short ride continued, Korra calmed down enough to appropriately wrap her arms around Asami's waist and place her head against Asami's back. Though Korra couldn't see it, Asami's face was red as a tomato under her helmet and she nearly lost control of the Satocycle just as they were pulling onto the main street in front of the school. The entire ride had only lasted about 8 minutes but to the two of them it'd lasted a lifetime, and they both secretly savored the moment.

Korra hopped off the Satocycle almost as quickly as she'd hopped on and jokingly offered her pale friend a hand. In response, said pale teen did a small curtsey with her uniform skirt and took the hand, gracefully gliding off the bike and onto the cement.

 _Be cool, Korra, you're in public._

Once both were stable, they took a good look at the school. The **m** u **l** t **i-c** o **l** o **r** e **d** bricks shone proudly among the white letters stating, "Elements Academy: Home of the Fire Ferrets".

"Wowzer…" the two of them exclaimed. As if in a trance, they walked toward the front door of the school but what happened when they got there, neither of them would've expected.

 _(Inside the school)_

"Hey, bro! What's up? Get your schedule yet?" asked a tall-ish, black-haired freshman with dark green eyes. He was wearing a black undershirt, green polo and baggy brown pants, typical garb for an Earth Kingdom teen. Walking beside him was a slightly taller, more mature-looking junior with blazing gold eyes, the same pale skin and black hair (his being spiked up) and who wore a paler but similar-looking polo with a red scarf and fingerless black-leather gloves.

"Got it right here, Bolin. What about you?" the taller of the pair replied exhaustedly.

"Right here! Hey, Mako, did you know that the Avatar goes here now? And rumor has it she's befriended, local rich girl, Asami Sato, who's going to start coming here too!" Bolin exclaimed excitedly.

"Asami Sato? That's impossible, she goes to Four Nations." Mako replied, only slightly interested in Bolin's morning gossip.

"Not anymore, she-" Bolin was interrupted when a sudden silence filled the corridor.

 _(Korra/Asami POV)_

Korra and Asami entered the school building and all was silent. Confused, they looked around and saw people starring at them in awe.

 _Shizer, they must be getting the wrong idea._ Korra thought, a nervous sweat coming on.

 _Woah, being around Korra made me forget that I'm not normal._

As they walked down the colorful corridor, they started to hear whispers of the other students.

"Do they _know_ each other?"

"Are they actually _going here_?"

"Is there weird assembly about famous people today?"

 _Assembly? Why would that be the topic of a f-_ Korra stopped as she noticed the spritely boy that was approaching them. He wore Earth Kingdom clothes, was slightly less pale and smaller than Asami, although her boots had heels, and seemed more than a bit tense. Asami, fearing he would ask for a picture or an autograph, tugged at Korra's arm as a warning, but it was too late.

"Hi!" the tall boy near-squealed. "Need any help getting around?"

Korra studied the boy carefully, noticing everything from his tense, nervous limbs and the tight smile on his pasty, slightly sweaty face to the slight squeak in his voice and how his expression seemed forced.

Asami however, was shocked by question, hearing Korra reply, "Yeah, we were actually looking for the front office, we need to get our schedules. Could you possibly lead the way?"

"Sure, let me get me get my brother real quick. Back in a flash!"

The boy walked over to a corner where a shorter, kinder-looking boy stood straining to control his laughter. She could see some sort of physical exchange as the shorter one kept laughing. From a distance, Korra heard a bit of their conversation. "… very out of character… cause you're older… acted a bit like me… I'll show them… cool… go with-?... fine."

The two came back and seemed to switch personalities as the first boy become quiet and collected while the second was filled with the same energy the first had, the expression and attitude fitting him much better.

"Hey! Sorry about my brother, Mako, he was 'doing an impression of me'." The boy put up air quotes as he said this, then continued, "By the way, I'm Bolin." 'Bolin' offered a hand and, while Asami was hesitant, Korra shook it firmly before asking, "So, you gonna show us the way or what?" Bolin jokingly replied, "Right this way, m'lady." The two burst out into laughter as Asami and Mako walked behind them in silence.

As the four walked down the hall, people kept staring, marveling at the fact that a freshman they didn't even recognize was able to befriend the new celebs at their school before anyone else.

…

As they approached the Front Office, Bolin sighed reluctantly and said "Here's where you'll get your schedules, just tell them your full name and grade, it should be enough." After receiving this valuable information, Korra replied, "Hey, don't look so down, we'll see you around, cool?" Bolin looked back and smiled, giving a confident nod.

"We sure will."

The two pairs separated and Asami looked down at Korra, slightly annoyed, but content with the possibility of having more friends. The two walked into the blank white office, only seeing a dark, mahogany desk and chair, and a few stainless steel cabinets. The lone occupant of the room stood and her red/orange dress shone bright and vibrant in the barren room. She had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and slightly tanned skin, accompanied by a warm, welcoming smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you two are here for your schedules?" she asked, a slight hint of joking in her voice.

"Um, yes Miss…" Korra trailed off as she looked at the women's school badge. "Pema, my name is Korra and this is Asami Sato." Unlike either of them expected, Pema didn't react at all to either of their names and simply sped through her files and got their schedules.

"Alright, here we are, Korra?" She handed the Avatar her schedule and a map. "And… Miss Sato?" She did the same with Asami. "There's a map of both floors of the school to help you find your classrooms. Hope you have a great first day!"

"Thank you, Ms. Pema." Asami replied as she led them out of the room. Whilst the students left, someone in the back of the room looked up at them from their sitting position. She was a fair-skinned woman with pale green eyes, black hair, and a scar on the right side of her face. She was wearing a grey, black, and yellow police uniform and looked at Korra and Asami with a deadly glare.

"They're gonna be a lot of trouble, those two," she told Pema once the door was closed.

"Oh, lighten up, Lin, they may be 'celebrities' but they're still normal teenagers. How much more trouble could that be?"

Lin looked at Pema with an amused smile. "Well, the fact that the two of them can silence an entire hallway just by standing in it, for starters."

Pema was taken aback, "What?"

"Look for yourself." Lin retorted, pointing toward the lone window of the room.

Pema opened the window blinds, looking into the hallway and suddenly realizing how oddly quiet the hall was. Asami and Korra were walking somewhat normally but all other eyes in the hallway were locked onto the pair, only glancing at their friends and whispering questions to each other.

"The other kids'll get used to it… eventually. Like Bolin and Mako." Pema said slowly, gaining confidence as she continued.

"What about them?" Lin asked, not seeing how they were different.

"They were totally normal around them earlier and led them here, to my office. Maybe they'll make the place a bit more normal for the two of them." Pema replied, her confidence fully restored.

"I'd better get out there, just in case." Lin said as she got up from her chair, her silver badge shined in the light of the room with: _Chief Lin Beifong_ inscribed in black, and walked outside to straighten out the other students.


	8. Chapter 7,5 (Bonus): Orientation Day

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this seems like a cop out but I realized that I'd mentioned orientation but never wrote about so I came up with this.**

 **Also, sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, I didn't really know how to write that they left in more than a few sentences.**

 **Lastly, I'm working on Chapter 8 but this has been unfinished for a while so I decided to finish it up and give it to you now so that you don't have to wait for more chapters.**

 **P.S. Who else had listened to MCRX (The Black Parade/Living With Ghosts)?**

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter: Orientation Day**

 _(Third Person POV)_

Orientation Day was… lackluster.

Because both Korra and Asami were transfer students, they wouldn't get their schedules 'til the first day of school. Greaaaat. So, as any two teenagers would do, Korra and Asami spent half of the day following their "upperclassmen" around the school until they found a hideout. Or, more accurately, a back stairwell that the upperclassmen didn't seem to care about. The entrance to the stairwell was a set of double doors with porthole windows.

Seeing this, Korra though, _Geez, this whole place is like a giant, land-stricken ship or something, it's frickin' weird considering we're the_ Fire _Ferrets. Oh well, I suppose you get what you get._

The two quickly shuffled through the doors, breathing heavily, and slid under the porthole windows of the door, making sure they couldn't be seen. Luckily for them, they were placed in a group of people who could've cared less about the pair's "celebrity status", so getting away was easy.

Even so, the teens were tense with nerves, from both the fear of being caught and the fact that they were really close together. Like, _really_ close, if one of them moved an inch they'd practically be lying on one another. Suddenly, the room felt strangely warm to the two of them and they looked at each other, slowly regaining control of their breathing.

"So, uh… what now?" Korra asked awkwardly, breaking the (some-what comfortable) silence.

"I don't know, we can't get our schedules until Monday so…" Asami trailed off, thinking of the few things they could do in a school stairwell.

 _Okay, no, don't think like that right now, Asami._ She thought to herself as she heard Korra say,

"Wait here."

"What? Why?"

"I think I remember there being a Roof Access door somewhere in the Fine Arts wing." Korra responded, trying to recall the memory, "Or maybe it was the Math hall… either way, I'll go look."

"Why don't we both go? No offense or anything, but I doubt you could be sneaky enough for this." Asami joked, chuckling as Korra's ears went red.

"Yeah, alright, let's both go. It'll be an adventure!" Korra offered, smiling through the slight embarrassment.

Korra peaked her head out of the door, scanning the hallway to make sure no teachers were walking past, and she waved at Asami to come through, pretending like they were on some sort of military mission. Asami rolled her eyes but obliged, walking casually through the doorway and heading left, towards the Fine Arts wing. Korra followed, internally debating whether or not the space between her and Asami would be considered a friendly distance or a 'more-than-friendly' distance.

 **Side note: It was definitely a 'more-than-friendly' distance, they were basically walking into each other.**

 _(Korra's POV)_

After a bunch of weird twists and turnarounds, they finally made it to the Fine Arts wing. As they walked down the main hall of the wing, Korra heard voices singing:

 _Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_

 _Every time that you lose it, sing it for the world_

 _Sing it from the heart, sing it 'til you're nuts_

 _Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_

Stopping in her tracks, Korra whipped around and followed the source of the sound until she reached the Choir room. She peaked through the porthole window (seriously, was this school built from a wrecked boat?) and saw 15 or 20 students sitting in a circle. When she looked a bit closer, she noticed that there was a laptop in the corner, connected to speakers hanging all around the room, and all of them were passionately singing along to the song being played on the laptop. She tried to see what was on their matching black and white shirts, but accidentally pushed the door open, catching herself before almost hitting the floor. When she looked up, she saw that the other students hadn't paid much attention to her, and she quickly went back into the hall, closing the door quietly as to not disturb them.

She turned toward the hall and saw that Asami wasn't there.

Korra, on the brink of freaking thought to herself, _Crap. She probably got distracted like I did. Now, which room would she be in?_

 _(Asami's POV)_

While Korra got distracted and went to the Choir room, Asami kept looking for the Roof Access until she heard something she hadn't in a long time:

" _Act well your part, there all the honor lies."_

When she looked around, she noticed that she was right next the Theatre Black Box. She poked her head inside, seeing a huge group of at least 40 students bustling around, grapping their bags and conversing amongst themselves energetically. Focusing her attention to the back, she noticed a group of the 10-ish students moving towards another part of the room, all of them holding the same book in hand.

 _No, not a book, a script._ Asami thought to herself as she took in the sights.

After she'd taken a full sweep of the room, she realized that some of the students were walking towards the door to leave and she quickly sped out of the doorway and back down the hall.

 _(Third Person POV)_

Korra, still looking for Asami, noticed further down the hall a pale, black-haired figure speeding towards her.

 _Oh, sh-, did a teacher find her?_ Korra thought as she tried to look behind Asami for signs of another person, but nobody was. Asami seemed to be running from nothing.

Before Korra could wonder why she was running, Asami came to a full stop in front of her urgently stating, "Forget the Roof Access, let's get back to our group."

Korra didn't even have time to argue because Asami grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out of the hall, towards the cafeteria.

When they got to the cafeteria, the touring part of orientation had ended and almost all of the groups were sitting at their designated tables. Out of the corner of her eye, Asami saw their group coming back and quickly shuffled herself and Korra towards them. As they got closer to their group, they heard the tour guide saying something and then someone would respond.

 _Attendance!_ The two girls thought at the same time, looking at each other worriedly and quickly molding themselves back into the group. When they were comfortably back in their group they heard, "Opal?" "Here." "Jinora?" "Present." "Korra?"

"Here!" Korra said, a little louder than she should have, but the tour guide didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Okay, and lastly… Asami?"

"Here, sir." Asami responded calmly while simultaneously side-eyeing Korra.

 _Sorry._ Korra mouthed, not wanting to draw any attention towards the two of them.

The tour guide led them back towards their table, where the students listened to the closing regards of orientation. Of course, Korra wasn't paying much attention to the Guidance Counselor on stage instead she was reminiscing on the group of students in the Choir room, wondering how she could find out more about… whatever they were doing. At the same time, Asami was just trying to figure out where she'd heard that quote before: _"Act well your part, there all the honor lies."_ Where had she heard that? Why did it make her feel so nostalgic?

"Orientation is now officially over. I hope you all have a smooth first year of high school."

While the two were deep inside their own thoughts, the students all around them started getting up to leave. Korra, being the first of them to notice the commotion, got up and lightly tapped Asami on the shoulder. Asami quickly snapped out of her trance and the two of them left the school together on Asami's Satocycle, silently awaiting the first day of school.


End file.
